


Fulfilling His Purpose

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Breathplay, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Loss of Identity, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Servant, Paddling, Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Service Submission, Spanking, Submission, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Brian knew from the time he was 8 he would be under a cousin, he just didn't know which one. On his 16th birthday, he finds out who his new Master is, and leaves his parents for the last time to fulfill what he had been groomed to do for eight years.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Kevin Richardson
Kudos: 12





	Fulfilling His Purpose

The light shone down, the occupant inside the bedroom blinking his eyes slowly. He looked over at his alarm clock, and smiled softly to himself. Brian sat up, and rubbed his eyes, knowing that today was the start of his new life. It was his 16th birthday, and by the end of the night, he would be under the care of his new Master, and do what he was groomed to do from the time he was a child. 

“Wonder who I am going to serve after tonight” he thought as he went to get dressed, knowing that he wouldn’t be wearing much of anything after his party. It was set for six pm and by nine, he would be at his Master’s feet. 

“Brian, get your ass down here and help your donor with breakfast” his father bellowed, and Brian immediately flew down the steps, going into the kitchen with his mother. After quickly getting breakfast done, he sat at the table with his father while his mother knelt at His side, waiting for her bowl. 

“After tonight you know that you will be there right?” Harold looked at his youngest who nodded. Brian had been told ever since he was five and remembered mimicking his mother. Once he turned eight, he went to Harold telling him that he wanted to be like his mom, and Harold had his wife start to train their youngest, while he trained their oldest to dominate. 

“Yes Father, I know what will happen after tonight. Can I please say my goodbyes to Mother before the party, I know I won’t see you guys again” Harold nodded, a small lump in his throat. He knew he would never see his youngest again, but that is what happened in the family. The slaves were kept in their homes, never emerging again once they were taken by their dominants. 

Brian had always seen his father abuse his mother, so he knew that he would likely be abused the same way. That scared him a bit, but he knew what was coming. He couldn’t wait to see which cousin he would be under. He was hoping for one, but Brian knew not to voice his wants, since they didn’t matter. 

“Help the whore with your party. I will be back before the party starts” Harold ordered, and both Jackie and Brian nodded. The two of them worked together to set things up, while Harold went to get the paperwork that was needed to transfer Brian to his Master, and stripping the teen of his rights as a human. 

“Come Mother, it’s almost time for the party” Brian took Jackie’s hand, and the two moved to his bedroom. Harold turned an eye to it, knowing his wife and youngest son needed it. Jackie knew she would be paying for it later, but it was worth it. 

“I am going to miss you baby boy, but I know you are doing what needs to be done, and you will fulfill your new Master’s wishes. I knew when you were 2 that you were submissive. You would help me wherever you could, and Master knew that he couldn’t do anything. He let it happen, so Master knew that you were submissive before you went to Him” Jackie held her youngest close, trying not to let the tears show. Brian reached up to wipe the tears from his mother’s eyes. 

“I know Mother. I am going to do you and Father proud. I know what is expected of me, but I am going to miss you so much. I love you with all my heart and I know I will do everything you taught me” Brian hugged his mother close, seeing that it was five to six. The two collected themselves, and went back out to the backyard. 

Brian’s aunt and cousins Jerald and Kevin all showed up. Harry showed up as well, leaving his property at home. Brian only knew that her name was Diana, and he had only seen her at Harry’s own 16th birthday. He had never brought her when he visited home, but Brian knew that she was exactly what Harry wanted. He remembered asking why he was going to a cousin, but Harry got someone unrelated. 

“Father, why am I going to my cousin while Harry has Diana?” Brian asked, looking up at his father. Harold looked down at his 12 year old son, and smiled softly. 

“Your aunt and I had a pact when we were children that one of my kids would be under one of hers. When she got her property, and they had the three boys, I knew that we could fulfill the pact when we had you. After Harry came out as more dominant, and you showed submission, we spoke. The two of us figured out who was going under a cousin, and you got picked” Harold explained, and Brian nodded. He knew not to question his father further. 

“Yes Father” Brian smiled at the memory, looking at his cousins, wondering who he would be under by the end of the party. 

The family all came over, and Brian had an amazing time eating his favorite foods, and enjoying the company of his family. About halfway through the party, Harold whistled loudly, stopping the party completely. Brian scurried to his father, knowing what the whistle meant. 

“Thank you all for coming to Brian’s 16th birthday. It is now time for Brian to find out who his Master is, and to sign the paperwork” Jerald stood at the dining room table, and Jerald and Kevin moved towards the front. Brian knew that his other cousin was already under someone, and he hadn’t seen Tim in years. 

Brian looked between Jerald and Kevin, wondering who he would be under. Harold explained what would be happening, and Brian half listened, already knowing what was going to happen. He heard his father clear his throat, and he paid attention once again. 

“Brian will be owned by his cousin Kevin, to be Kevin’s property from this day forward” Harold announced, and Kevin stepped in front of the table, and Brian’s eyes widened. He and Kevin had always been close, and he had been hoping for the older man since he was 10. 

“Kevin, do you understand what all this means?” Harold knew that his sister had trained Kevin well, but it was standard procedure, and needed to be said. 

“I do Uncle Harold, and I will fulfill my duties as Brian’s Dominant and Master” Kevin replied, and Harold nodded. He looked down, signing what he needed to, and passing the paperwork to Kevin. The 22 year old looked it over, and signed where he was required. Brian was still considered a minor, so Harold’s signature acted as his own. 

“Brian is now yours to do with what you wish Kevin” Harold looked at his nephew, who nodded firmly. 

Brian wasn’t sure what to do now. He looked at Kevin, who came to stand in front of him. Brian’s eyes immediately went down, and Kevin smiled at the submission. 

“Nothing will happen until the only ones here are Me, your father and mother. Go enjoy the rest of your party” Kevin simply said, and Brian nodded. He went off to spend time with his other cousins, and family. Kevin kept an eye on him, but knew the party would end soon enough. 

Ninety minutes later, the family was gone, and it was just Harold, Jackie, Brian, and Kevin. Brian looked at his father and mother, and his Master. Kevin smiled and pointed to the floor. Brian immediately knelt at his feet, and Harold and Jackie smiled softly. 

“Here Kevin, this is the Littrell family training belt. I used it with my slut, and I want you to use it with Brian” Harold handed the long piece of leather to Kevin, and the new Master nodded solemnly. He knew that Jerald had the Richardson family belt that he used on his property. 

“But what did Harry use?” Kevin asked, and Harold sighed softly. 

“He used his property’s family belt. I wanted him to use ours, but he told us to give it to Brian’s Master. So it goes to you. I would love it if you gave it to Harry for his children to use, but that is up to you, if you two don’t adopt yourselves” Harold explained. Kevin took the belt, and looked down at Brian. 

He wrapped the belt around Brian’s throat, and could see his property calm feeling the leather around his neck for the first time. Kevin looked up at Harold and the older man pursed his lips, sighing softly. 

“May we both say a final goodbye?” he asked, and Kevin nodded, stepping back from the family. Brian stayed on his knees, but felt his father’s hand lift his head up. 

“Son, make us proud, and do what your instincts are telling you. I love you, and I’ll miss you” Harold softly said, and Brian let two tears run down his cheeks. Harold nodded at Jackie, who crawled over to her youngest, and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Be you and I love you” was all she said, before she went back to His feet, and lowered her head down, hiding her own tears. 

“Come Brian, it’s time to go home” Kevin came up and tugged on the belt. Brian nodded and turned, following his Master, the tears drying on his cheeks as he moved towards Kevin. Kevin said goodbye to Harold, and took his own deep breath. He knew he was doing the right thing, but the emotions were running high. 

Kevin got Brian in the car, and drove towards his own home. It was a one story ranch with three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. It was big enough for Brian to have something to do each day, and was comfortable for Kevin. Kevin looked in the backseat at his property, and saw Brian wipe a tear or two away. He knew that the teen would struggle a bit, but Brian knew what was going to happen long before tonight. 

“We are home” Kevin watched Brian lower his head, and he got out of the car. Kevin went to the backseat to grab the end of the belt, tugging it gently. Brian immediately got out of the car and followed his Master into his new home that he would never leave. 

Kevin opened the door and got his coat, scarf, and shoes off. Brian quietly went to his knees, observing his surroundings but keeping his head down. He knew he would be required to stand at the door waiting for Kevin when the older man got home from work to help him get comfortable. 

“Kneel next to the couch, we need to talk” Kevin simply stated, and Brian hastened to obey. After getting himself a glass of water, Kevin settled himself on the couch, and Brian moved to kneel in front of Him. 

“First of all you will refer to Me as Sir, and I will use and abuse you how I see fit. Every morning you will make us breakfast, I will go to work, you will do your chores, and when I get home I expect you at the door to greet Me. You will make supper, and after that will vary night to night based on how I am feeling. You will be beaten and raped every night, and you will sleep handcuffed so you don’t touch yourself. Number 1 rule is that you are never allowed to touch yourself. Understand?” Kevin hiked an eyebrow and Brian nodded rapidly. 

“Yes Sir” 

“You will wear a thin long shirt that will give Me easy access to you. After you are completely trained and I am happy with how you do what you are told, the belt will go away, and you will wear a collar and leash at all times. They are to never come off. I know you are a virgin, and tonight that will change” Brian nodded and swallowed, trying to remember all of this. Kevin stood up and tugged on the belt. The teen went to his hands and knees, following his Sir. 

“Strip and get on the bed on all fours” Brian was still dressed in the jeans and nice shirt he wore to his party. 

Brian stripped, knowing that he wouldn’t be wearing normal clothes ever again. The teen got on the bed, and felt Kevin spreading his legs out, giving Him full access to his hole. The blonde raised a hand, and Kevin removed his hands, going around to look at his property. 

“May I make noise Sir, I am not really sure what You want me to do in these scenes?” Brian asked, and Kevin smiled. 

“Unless I gag you, you may make noise. Yell, scream, whine, whimper. No one will hear you, and it lets me know I am doing my job as your Master right” Kevin replied, and Brian nodded. 

“Yes Sir” Kevin went back around, and debated what to do. It would be Brian’s first sexual experience, and while he knew the teen had probably watched porn, and gotten himself off a time or two, he had never had anyone in his hole. Kevin shook his head and knew what he would do. 

“Damn you little whore. You are a virgin, but are poking your ass out like you want this so damn bad. Thank god I got your ass, and that the only cock going in it is mine. Fuck I will love pounding this ass into the mattress” Kevin lubed his cock. He wasn’t too fond of doing things dry, but would do it occasionally. 

Brian’s eyes widened at Sir’s words, but he loved it. He cried out feeling Sir push his cock into his tight hole, fisting the sheets. The teen panted as the cock filled his hole for the first time. 

“Fuck I love a tight ass hole. Cannot wait to make it loose and I can just slip in whenever I want” Brian gasped softly as He pulled on the belt a bit, tightening it around his throat. Kevin knew to not choke his slut, but Brian would learn that his Master would use the belt or leash as leverage to pound into him further. 

Kevin started moving his hips in and out of his whore, knowing that he wouldn’t last long this first time. He had been dealing with a raging hard on all day. Kevin had known for a couple of weeks that he would end up with Brian under him, and knowing that he would have him that day had sent Kevin’s cock into overdrive since that morning. 

“Whore!” Kevin called out as he spilled his seed into Brian for the first time. The teen moaned as he felt the warmth fill his hole, knowing this would be the first of thousands of times he would be filled. 

The older man pulled out, and grabbed the belt, pulling Brian over his knee. He grabbed the wooden paddle from the end of the bed, and got Brian situated. Kevin laid the first blow down, and Brian screamed. Kevin grinned, and continued beating his ass, knowing it would make it hard for Brian to sit for a few days. 

“This will happen daily. Maybe one night I’ll bring my friends over to gang bang your ass. Would you love that little whore? Being tied down and plowed into by four men right after the other?” Brian groaned loudly at the thought, and Kevin smirked as he ended the beating. 

“What was that slut?” Kevin pulled Brian’s head up by his hair, and the teen whimpered. 

“Yes Sir, whore would love to be gang banged” Brian replied, and the dark haired man grinned, pushing Brian off him. 

“Go clean yourself up, then come back here” Brian scurried to the bathroom, and cleaned up. He went back to Him, and knelt down. 

“Stand up and turn around” Kevin ordered, and Brian obeyed instantly. The teen heard the metal clinking and felt the handcuffs around his wrists. Kevin removed the belt, and Brian whimpered. It had only been a few hours and he was attached to having it around his throat. 

“I have something better you little shit. Something that will keep you in bed and not let you move from My arms” Kevin got up and went to the other side of the bed, pulling out something from the side table. 

He got it all set up, and looked at Brian. The teen wasn’t exactly sure what it was, and Kevin smirked. 

“It goes around your throat, and its attached by a chain to the headboard. You are not allowed to touch it at all. I will remove it every morning when I wake up, or want you to go make breakfast while I sleep more” Brian nodded, and Kevin pointed to the bed. The teen walked over, and laid down on his side, lifting his head up a bit. 

Kevin attached the leather around Brian’s throat, and the teen got comfortable. Kevin walked back around, and stripped, getting into bed himself. He pulled the blankets up over them, and pulled Brian into his arms, his cock pushing in between Brian’s ass cheeks. The teen groaned a bit softly, and Kevin smirked. He couldn’t wait to have Brian’s lips around his cock, sucking him off as he worked in his office at night. 

The older man had waited for a long time to have someone under him, and he couldn’t have picked anyone better. It would take a few months to fully train Brian, and Kevin couldn’t wait to see the teen tied down to the bed and his friends plowing right into him all they wanted. As the two men closed their eyes, Brian smiled to himself. He was finally starting to fulfill his purpose, and what he had been groomed to do for eight years. His birthday had been amazing, and it was the best start to the rest of his new life. 


End file.
